<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【春深似海】諜中套 by serenadeinmorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656440">【春深似海】諜中套</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn'>serenadeinmorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UNINE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>集團小少爺🐑 x 不走心間諜🐨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hu Chunyang/Li Zhenning</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 正文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">現在抽身離開還來得及。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">01</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">夜幕下的飯局是喧鬧的，助長了烏合之眾的膽子，與胡氏洽談項目的負責人笑著向場上最年輕的小少爺敬酒，室內開著的暖氣讓醉意蔓延得更快，胡春楊勉強支撐著自己站穩，拿起又一杯紅酒，正要抬頭悶了，旁邊的椅凳一響，橫來一條手臂，順過紅酒杯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「王總監，」少年般的清亮嗓音染上了笑意，「還是我來敬您一杯吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那王總監靜了片刻，眼睛定定地看著他的身旁，忽然就笑開來，伸出酒杯道：「好，好，小胡總的員工都一表人才啊！」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">玻璃杯在半空中碰撞，紅酒獨有的一絲醇香繚繞著整個包間，他用餘光瞥到青年仰頭乾了整杯酒，喉結一滑，紅酒在小麥色的皮膚底下流淌。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">袖角被輕輕拉扯，他下意識扭過頭去，對上剛才替他擋酒的人的眼睛，裏頭像有一汪泉水蕩漾著，讓人不自覺怔了神，被泉下隱約閃著的亮光引了過去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">胡春楊此刻才明白，為什麼對方明晃晃地替他擋酒，也沒有讓合作方掃興。誰看過這雙眼睛，怕是再有不滿都會煙消雲散。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「小胡總，快坐吧，您需要緩一緩。」對方壓低嗓子細語，手上使了勁，拉著他一同坐下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">脫下西裝外套，喝過對方遞過來的清水後，剛才眩暈的感覺確實減輕不少。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">說來也神奇，那之後沒有人再上來灌他的酒。散席時，他手心裏還被塞了一個未被開封的小藥盒，還有對方一句輕飄飄的話。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「這是我常用的解酒藥，沒什麼副作用的。我還有事，就先告辭了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">夜色流離間，那身影匆匆穿過人群，踏著輕快的步子，與貼在耳邊的手機絮絮著什麼，拐個彎進了空巷，便再也窺不見身影。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他把藥盒一直留到翌日清晨，不顧管家像管教小孩子般叨叨別人送的東西不安全，和著水吞了一顆藥。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那天，胡春楊一到公司辦公室就讓人調來昨天飯局的名單和人事履歷，花了半個早上，終於找到昨晚那個處處幫著他的大男孩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他怎麼也忘不了的那雙眼睛，連著精緻的臉龐一同被貼在簡潔的履歷表上，上頭洋洋灑灑「李振寧」三個大字，是設計部頗受賞識的新員工。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他漫不經心地在桌案上敲著指尖，五下後便展平手指。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s1">「五」這個數字，也是設計部與小胡總辦公室隔著的層數。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">02</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">胡氏的設計部門最近可謂蓬蓽生輝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">前有新員工的創意為部門爭取到一個好項目，連小胡總都親自出面洽談；後有小胡總天天往設計部送溫暖，懷裏總是揣著一些零嘴，招呼拘謹著的員工快過來休息一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">時間長了，不僅設計部的員工吃著零食跟小胡總有一搭沒一搭地聊著，連隔壁部門的人都悄悄攀著門框張望，奈何自己不在設計部，熱鬧只屬於他們。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">主管一開始還納悶這大佛為何不請自來，直到胡大佛找到李振寧的身影後便移不開眼睛，於是主管悟了，把正在沉浸在建模當中的大男孩叫起來，引他去看正往大桌子上放零食的小胡總。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧抬眼時，胡春楊飛快移開了視線，前者看周遭都像被按下靜音鍵般，很乾脆地放下工作，起身就往那邊走。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「謝謝小胡總！」包裝拆開，李振寧咬著鬆脆的巧克力餅乾，瞥了一眼其他人，語氣裏摻了一點嫌棄，「你們要是再不過來，這些零食就都歸我了啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「等等，這些是小胡總慰勞我們的，又不是單給你一個。」說著還真的走了過來，只是不太敢看胡春楊，拿了東西一句道謝便飛快回到工位上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只有李振寧一直待在桌前，又開了包半是空氣的薯片，吃著還跟老闆叨起來了：「誒，這薯片不錯！小胡總費心啦。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「您別介意，我們這裏的人啊，跟電腦打交道慣了，認生也是正常的。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">「小胡總，您</span> <span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">工作不忙嗎？您在這待了半個小時，要是因為我們耽擱了公事，不太好吧。」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">胡春楊這才回過神來，想起自己此行的主要目的，清了清嗓子，小心地開口：「昨天的事，謝謝你了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對方依舊笑嘻嘻的：「我一個小員工，不過是盡自己所能而已，您不必道謝。」這人笑起來的時候，像小鹿般水靈的大眼依然炯炯有神，但若不經意低下頭，眼睛被落下的睫毛擋住，便能看見兩頰淺淺的酒窩。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那是讓他心跳漏了半拍的笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">自從有了第一回，「慰勞員工」便成了胡春楊天天往設計部跑的理由。買的全是零嘴，也不怕大家上火、蛀牙，畢竟有個人愛吃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">設計部的員工雖不是人精，多多少少還是會看眼色的，畢竟每天小胡總過來時，眼神都快黏李振寧身上了。大家都心照不宣，只要李振寧不先去跟小胡總搭話，他們就不會上去蹭零食；到了後來，當慣領頭羊的李振寧更是到點就推門出去，幫著胡春楊把零食運到桌子上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">到項目後期的時候，加班熬夜成了常態，稍作休息便容易打起嗑睡，於是小胡總帶著缺了員工接送的疑惑開門時，看見的便是半個部門的人都趴在桌上小睡的景象。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">外面的陽光帶著熱度灑落在一隅，空調卻不甘示弱，冷空氣在空間裏飄散。他輕手輕腳地擱下零食，走到某隻瑟瑟發抖的考拉的工位前，手伸進自己西裝的口袋摸了一遍後，脫下外套小心翼翼地披在對方肩上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">出去的時候碰到從茶水間裏出來的員工，正要跟他打招呼，卻隨著他豎指貼唇的動作噤聲，只匆匆點了個頭。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">回到辦公室，祕書好生奇怪地問他：「胡總，您剛穿著的外套呢？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「借人了。」他的回話再自然不過，「這兩天要是有人抱著衣服來還，直接讓他進來就是。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">胡春楊尋得的好機會沒有被白費，當敲門的力道比往日猶豫了點，青年抱著紙袋從門後探出頭來時，他的笑意幾乎沾染眉眼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「小胡總，謝謝您的外套。」對方低頭摸了摸鼻子，耳尖浸染上一點粉色，「昨天我們是剛趕完進度，都累垮了才那樣，平日我們都不睡懶覺的。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我理解。」他從對方手中拿過紙袋，往裏頭一瞅，外套被疊得服服帖帖的。「振寧啊，我想跟你談個事情。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對方抬起頭，那雙惹人憐愛的眼睛直盯著他，「怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「項目結束後，你要不要直接過來我手底下工作？這裏沒部門裏那麼辛苦，你要是想繼續做設計也可以。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">胡春楊早就想好了，從李振寧在飯局裏讓他搭了把手開始，他便順著那纖細的骨頭，一點點抓住對方。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">送零食不僅能滿足口腹之慾，還能挑起輿論，再在此時拋出優渥的條件，他不信釣不著考拉</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s1">大不了再加幾個籌碼，他也要把對方留在視線範圍內。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小胡總這個人，本來就只有看著單純而已。不把想要的東西抓到手，這主兒是不會善罷甘休的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">03</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">普通的週末下午，咖啡廳裏稀稀落落的坐著客人，李振寧正蹺著腿打遊戲，卻聽見球鞋踩在地上的聲響，來者穿著衛衣，一聲不響地拉開他對面的椅子。遊戲裏的角色耍了個閃現，避開敵人的追擊，他便自然而然地開口：「剛好趕上。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">說者有心，聽者亦有意，對方拿來飲料單，邊端詳邊回道：「敵人看起來單純，卻喜歡溫水煮青蛙那套，你動作得麻利點才是。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好看的人總是格外引人注目，但若是聽來的談話內容讓人雲裏霧裏，還不如跟朋友多聊幾個話題。待投在他們身上的視線都移開了，李振寧才擱下手機，抬眼去看李汶翰：「小年輕可著急了，你儘管放心。就是佔有慾有點強，稍不留神，怕是會被牽制住。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">幾聲簌簌，紙袋被踢到他的腳邊，「東西收好，只要你能搞定這事，哥哥罩你啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他想起李汶翰前陣子往他手裏塞了一張記憶卡，讓他到胡氏一趟，帶點「伴手禮」回去的事。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「別那樣叫自己，太肉麻了。」正事說完，他拿起手機揮了揮：「來局遊戲？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「行。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">遊戲開局，他本來專注操作屏幕裏的孫尚香，但在意識到腳上的觸感後，還是忍不住開口：「</span> <span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">李太子爺，坐姿端正點，你一直踩著我的鞋。」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那天，李振寧晃著手上的紙袋，悠悠回到暫租的小房子裏，打開一看，果然是竊聽器與針孔鏡頭，還放了瓶安神香薰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">這位僱主，倒也知道他費盡心神。只是待任務結束，他目睹李汶翰用他的任務成果搞垮胡氏的時候，不知道這香薰還能不能安神。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧搬了五層的紙盒，成為小胡總的直屬部下後，並不著急把李汶翰送他的間諜套餐拿出來。他安分地當個新人，替大家買午飯、幫忙跑幾趟腿，本來想藉此跟新同事打熟關係的，結果胡春楊按捺不住了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他也不知道小胡總怎麼教育員工的，只知道先前看起來忙著工作的人就像供菩薩那樣把他供著，文件都不讓他碰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他迫不得已往小胡總的辦公室裏跑了一趟：「老闆，我要上訴，現在都沒工作分攤給我，我閒得要長蘑菇了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">胡春楊知道他來了，視線從文件匆匆移到他身上，笑得跟綿羊一般無辜：「你前陣子那麼累，正好可以休息一下啊。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他已經休息過了，就不能給他製造點更進一步的機會嗎？這人還真是溫水煮青蛙啊？心裏都快抓狂了，可他表面上還是笑嘻嘻的：「一個雙休就夠了，再不給我工作都悶得慌。要是在這白領薪水的話，還不如回設計部呢。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">狠話擱下，只消一個午休的時間，他桌上就堆了好些文件，讓他能「心安理得領薪水」，別總打著回設計部的主意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">對上獵人就是有這麼個好處，只要用獵物釣著，不愁找不著乘虛而入的機會。在敲門交文件前，李獵物特地往洗手間跑了趟，從口袋裏摸出一個銀色的領帶扣，鬆散地扣在領帶上，再往袖口裏塞了點什麼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在辦公室裏匯報著，翻頁的響動大了點，忽然聽見骨碌骨碌的聲響，他便上手摸了摸領帶。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">「</span> <span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">小胡總，不好意思，我撿一撿領帶扣。」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">彎下身時稍側了角度，從袖口滑出的竊聽器安靜地滾到沙發底下，他撿起小巧的領帶扣，先揣進口袋，再快速起身繼續匯報。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">此為第一步。至於在他匯報後，胡春楊閃爍的目光和翻日程表的動作，是第二步。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「下個星期，你跟我去個酒會，爭取拿下項目吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他假裝吃驚，微微低下頭，帶點猶豫地拉扯幾番，便順著對方的意應了下來。他帶上門時，閉眼一瞬，腦海中便勾勒出辦公室的佈局。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看起來跟一般的辦公室沒什麼兩樣，但沙發上空有個監控，他剛才好不容易順著死角位把竊聽器留在沙發底下；落地玻璃上頭掛著捲起的簾子，即使員工進去匯報也不放下來，外面的人都能看到裏頭什麼情況。光是這兩點，幾乎不可能從辦公室裏偷出資料。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">按照這般警惕的行事風格，竊聽器應該起不了什麼作用。他得繼續接近胡春楊，得到對方的信任，才能想出辦法來。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">04</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">為間諜任務盡心盡力的後果就是，李振寧在整理酒會上可能要用到的資料時犯了低血糖。眩暈感伴著黑暗襲來的時候，他恨不得死死咬住自己的舌頭，用血腥氣換來片刻清醒，可力氣都被抽走了，湧出的只有生理性的淚水。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">儘管如此，他還在想：不行，李汶翰這回得加錢，累得他老毛病都犯了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">暈倒前，他只能聽見哐啷一聲伴著手肘處傳來的痛感；再睜眼時，便發現自己躺在沙發上，身下軟綿綿的，旁邊的簾子被拉了下來，稍一別頭，便看見胡春楊匆匆找來水和巧克力，剝開包裝遞到他嘴邊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">溫水滑到喉間，巧克力在放進嘴裏後慢慢融化，帶著絲絲的甜膩，他攥住胸口的衣服，喘了幾口氣，力氣跟著神智慢慢回籠。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他才發現這裏是胡春楊的辦公室，也才發現，原來要讓簾子放下來，並不是毫無辦法。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我為什麼在這？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「把你扶進來的，現在感覺怎麼樣？」西裝革履的小青年半蹲在他身前，手裏的水壺口向著他的方向，「再喝口水吧，緩一緩。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">讓胡氏少總親自照顧低血糖暈倒的員工，他好大的面子。李振寧抿了抿唇，托起水壺就道：「低血糖而已，我自己來就好。」</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">可胡春楊還蹲在原地看他，本應乖順地披在額前的劉海亂了，隔著鏡片都能看到那雙眼裏的焦灼。也不知道是在想什麼，小孩張口就來：「是我大意了，以後我給你備著巧克力，明天的酒會你也別操心了，在家休息一下</span> <span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「停停停。」他連忙阻止這出胡話大放送，「第一，小胡總，區別對待員工是不行的；第二，我身體好著呢，不妨礙我出席酒會。我不勉強自己，您也就別折煞我了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">要不是對方表現如常，他都要懷疑這位小胡總是不是知道了什麼，打算給他來出「捧殺」。區別對待最招人嫉恨，他升遷得過快，若不在酒會上證明自己，怕是躲不過職場上的腥風血雨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">再說了，那是他用心準備好的資料，他可不要讓付出的努力都給他人作嫁衣裳，到頭來竹籃打水一場空。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他再三保證：「我真的沒事，去酒會完全沒問題，還能為您擋酒。」胡春楊還是猶豫了半天才鬆口。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">真折煞他了，明明是從天上掉下來的機會，結果來了一場低血糖，害得他差點死乞白賴，才抓住到嘴就飛的鴨子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他回到出租房裏，還特意打開電腦，把他跟胡春楊的那段音軌刪了。這絕對不能讓李汶翰聽到，不然他以後都得被李太子爺反覆調侃。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">但是，他聽了一次音軌，門被撞開的聲響，皮鞋在匆忙中踢到沙發的那一下，還有胡春楊問旁人「他這是怎麼了」時，語氣裏讓人心顫的焦躁</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s1">李振寧北漂多年，會這般真切關心他的人，胡春楊還是第一個。</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">音軌往後，還有一段起伏，他拉拽好條軸，點下播放，耳裏便傳來男祕書與胡春楊的聲音。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">「小胡總，新來的李振寧私下跟李氏太子爺走得近，老總讓我帶話</span> <span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">」祕書猶豫片刻才說下去，「讓您處理掉不該留的人。」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧在短暫的沉默間攥緊了手掌。然後，他聽見胡春楊的聲音，語氣清冷，他差點沒認出來：「他是怎樣的人，我自己有眼睛會看。你看見他做什麼了嗎？他只是在飯局上幫了我，其他的事都是我自己的意思。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">「但是老總</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s1">」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「你知道我為什麼起用李振寧，而不願用你嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">死寂一般的沉默，若不是電腦上的音軌沒斷，他都懷疑是竊聽器壞了。幾聲腳步，大門關上後，就再也沒別的談話。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">行啊，小孩叛逆期還沒結束，就這麼隨意地信任他了。搞垮胡氏也是可以從挑撥離間下手的，這麼一想，他的任務好像簡單了不止一點</span> <span class="s3">......</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可就在他想著的時候，胡春楊那焦灼地看著他的眼神突然佔據了腦海。一想到他最終還是要欺騙對方，要辜負對方的信賴，心上像空了一個洞，任由冷風鑽過。在這大夏天裏，他毫無理由地打了個冷顫。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">當天深夜，耳機裏傳來一聲「喀啦」，然後他便再也接收不到那端的訊號。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">竊聽器被破壞的時間可真湊巧。只是，如果再早幾個小時，他就不會聽到那段話，也就不會跟天花板乾瞪眼，腦海裏反複循環那張人畜無害的臉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">05</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在酒會上，胡春楊重新刷新對李振寧的認知：這個男人真的很能喝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">輾轉了半個會場，他一直擋在小胡總跟前，仰頭就把一杯紅酒乾了，配上得體的微笑與無辜的眼神，誰也無法把氣撒在他身上。一個個空的高腳杯被放到侍應的盤子上，喝了酒的人連酒氣都不上臉，一盞盞燈光倒在眼裏，映出清晰的影子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只是面前迎來的巨頭他擋不起，訕訕退到胡春楊身側，對方喚來侍應給他一杯溫水，「你緩一下。」便上前一步，跟別家老總有說有笑，也不知道笑意裏藏了多少把刀。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧低頭看了看杯子，溫水稍一晃動，未化盡的粉末隨之飄舞。抬眼環視場子一圈，誰也沒對上他的目光，於是他把杯子隨手擱給路過的侍應，跟胡春楊低聲耳語過後，便抬腳走向洗手間。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">誰啊，用酒放不倒他就在水裏下藥，他要真是個普通職場人，可能就不明不白地喝下去了。他在外套暗格裏翻出一板藥片，正要撕開鋁紙，洗手間的門被推開，來者大步流星地走到他跟前，調侃道：「不是千杯不醉嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我可沒醉，」他靠在牆上，晃了晃手中的藥片，「只是有人手腳不乾淨，我看到水裏被下了迷藥，就來防患於未然嘍。倒是你，進來幹什麼，我上回警告過你的吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小年輕佔有慾比較強，李汶翰這麼過來是想送誰的人頭？反正他現在是胡春楊的部下，折磨他可比給李太子爺使絆子簡單。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他剝了藥片送到嘴裏，苦澀在味蕾上蹦跳，李汶翰不知道哪拿的一瓶水，把藥吞下去，再來迷藥也奈不了他的何。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「我以為你喝吐了，給你送水來的。」李汶翰聳了聳肩。「你倒也不怕那藥是為了把你支開，好對胡春楊下手。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">李振寧涼涼地看了他一眼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">除了李汶翰，他還真沒見過哪個敢對胡春楊下手的，雖然李汶翰的「下手」不針對小胡總本人，只針對小胡總背後的家族勢力。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但外面有人偷聽，他也不會口無遮攔：「行，那我現在回去當護花使者了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">「一起出去吧</span> <span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">你別這樣看著我，你就不好奇胡春楊會是什麼表情嗎？」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「不了，我這工作做得挺舒心，還不想收辭職通知。」這人到底有沒有眼力見，外面有人偷聽都沒發現，真想把上回的踩鞋之仇報回來，但他可能賠不起那雙擦得發亮的皮鞋的錢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在推開門的那一瞬，氣息消失，他裝作若無其事地回到小胡總身邊，後者還在跟老總聊天，大有被八卦到「有沒有女朋友」的跡象。他鎖定場上的洽談目標，及時給自家老闆解圍：「小胡總，該過去了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「晚輩先失陪了。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">胡春楊幾乎是推搡著他離開的，嘴裏還念念有詞：「振寧，剛才你再不來救我，我可就得找個理由去洗手間找你了，上年紀的人怎麼都老愛提找對象的事</span> <span class="s3">......</span> <span class="s1">」</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他佯作隨意，「那可不行，李汶翰也在呢，你們要是打起來了，我可不敢勸架。」</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他聽見胡春楊的一聲輕哼，帶著淺淺的笑意。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">「汶翰哥不是那樣的人。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">李振寧說不出話來了，腦內因為那聲「汶翰哥」成了一團亂麻</span> <span class="s3">——</span> <span class="s1">這兩家關係不是不好嗎？李汶翰都要搞垮胡氏了，結果胡春楊居然這麼親切地稱呼對方，感覺也不是套近乎啊，這些人之間到底發生了什麼？</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">感覺到後腦勺有一道目光，他勉強別了別頭，用眼角餘光去瞥，李汶翰在敬酒間抬眼看向他們，嘴角分明還上揚著，眼底卻覆了層薄冰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不消分析就讀出來了意思：無論他從胡春楊那裏聽到了什麼，都別想問李汶翰。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">行，僱主了不起。他看著眼前逐漸偏離的方位，連忙伸出手指：「人在那邊！」</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">06</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他們在酒會上的目標對象意外地溫和，對項目拍板得爽快，也不知道醒酒後會不會後悔，反正他錄音了，賴帳有違商人的素養。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">美中不足的是，這位老闆比誰都能灌酒，連胡春楊都不能倖免，他勉強扶住已經醉困了的小孩，在夜色中無助地等待接小胡總回家的豪車，自己再打滴滴回去。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">一輛</span> <span class="s1"> SUV </span> <span class="s2">打著車頭燈駛到他們跟前，車門自動打開，他把老闆扶到寬敞的後座上便想離開，結果剛才還在打嗑睡的人一把抓住他的衣袖，他尷尬地卡在路墩與車門的中間。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">司機見狀，說了句：「李先生也上車吧，少爺一旦喝醉就會拉住別人不撒手。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李振寧猶豫了下，還是選擇上車，習慣性地關好車門。胡春楊怎麼都不放手，他就收下這推進任務的大好機會了，當然，在明晃晃的雙刃劍跟前，推拉一下才符合個普通的新助理。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">正所謂狡兔三窟，聰明的人總是準備萬全，說不定能在小胡總的家挖出點什麼</span> <span class="s1"> —— </span> <span class="s2">他是抱著這種想法在高級大廈前下車的，但一小時後，他乾瞪著床上睡熟的小胡總和自己被捏皺的西裝，半步都挪不了。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他一開始還懷疑這是個讓他落網的陷阱，但都整整一個半小時過去了，睡著的人手勁還是那麼大，他被迫坐在主卧的床頭，希望夢境能讓這位祖宗鬆一鬆手。他也不找機密了，他現在就想睡覺，應付酒會過後還在這呆坐了一個小時，社畜的苦誰知道。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">黑暗中其他感官被放大，就在他幾乎打起嗑睡時，聽到一聲隱約的嘟囔，接著一陣風翻過，睡著翻了個身的小羊鬆開了他的手。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">心跳在加速，他也忘了自己剛才寧可睡覺的念頭，俯身聽到胡春楊綿長的呼吸後，從口袋裏掏出手套戴上，小心翼翼地把手伸向最近的床頭櫃。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">櫃子一拉便開，裏頭除了一塊手錶和眼鏡盒，就只有幾本學生用的筆記本，他趁著灑落的月色打開，上頭的字跡歪歪扭扭，白頁的邊角微微泛黃，看來已經有些年頭。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">再往下一個櫃子，看起來比較正常，小瓶的香水佔去半邊，餘下的半邊都是領帶扣和手錶的盒子。他真的把花花綠綠的盒子逐個打開，可裏頭只有鵝絨和躺在上頭的金屬。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">把櫃子關上，他環視四周，正對著滿屋的櫃門發愁，耳朵卻靈敏地捕捉到外頭的腳步聲。於是起夜的管家打開門時，看見的是少爺床邊趴著的青年，一手垂在胡春楊背後的被子上，另一隻手腕枕著頭陷於酣睡之中，呼吸平穩，解開的袖扣使襯衣袖子露出一角。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">門開了一會，視線像刺目的燈光般打在他身上，心裏的緊繃加重疲憊感，待關門聲落下時，他腦裏已經成了一片漿糊，迷迷糊糊地掉進早已鋪設的夢境裏。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊睜眼時，窗外的雲霞只探出了一小截。被褥被背後的重量壓住，他小心地扭過頭，看見坐在床邊睡著的青年，伴隨著一陣酒後的頭痛。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">床頭櫃上放著似曾相識的藥盒，他拿過來一看，上面貼了張字寫得歪歪扭扭的字條，不離讓他好好吃藥的叮囑。他看李振寧還穿著昨晚的西裝，拿了遙控器把空調溫度調低了點；還伸手打算替對方微調姿勢，免得一覺醒來發現自己睡麻了身子，誰知手剛碰到對方，手心傳來一下顫動，小考拉的眼睛緩緩睜開。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他的表情跟雙手一樣僵在半空，語氣卻下意識地放柔：「抱歉，吵醒你了，你要不要睡一會？還是讓司機送你回去？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">對方撐著床板起來，瞇著眼想了半晌，開口時還帶著黏糊的鼻音：「我還是回去吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">一大早就催司機上崗，胡小少爺很是過意不去，拉著哭笑不得的司機承諾漲薪加福利以後才放手，看著自家的車駛出安靜的小區，劃破清晨的寂靜。然後，他滑開手機，一段起伏的音軌安靜地躺在裏面，時間是昨天晚上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他心裏狠狠打了一個顫。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">俗話說，狡兔三窟，他敢在自己辦公室裏安監控，當然也會在家裏安一個小小的竊聽器，他就挑著安在汶翰哥送他的錶盒裏，反正他不會再翻出那塊手錶，平日不會有什麼響動。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">如果有人要從他這得到些什麼，肯定是要翻床頭櫃的，他沒想到，不過是讓李振寧留宿一晚，就能聽到翻櫃子的動靜。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">說李振寧沒什麼壞心思的話，他連自己都騙不過，但他同樣捨不得狠心處理掉對方。他想起那雙清澈見底的眼睛，裏頭都是自己的倒影，兩次主動的擋酒與送藥，還有剛才像小孩子一樣迷糊的姿態，都像拳頭打在棉花上，像高燒時別人親手熬的暖粥。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">生活能不能也荒謬一回，告訴他對方只是想把無意掉下的東西塞回櫃子裏，又或是出於好奇，想窺探一下他的生活？</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">07</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">十九歲的胡春楊身前有李汶翰，拉起羽絨服的長襬就為他擋下成人社會的風暴，後來盾牌破碎，把他一人留在纏繞的木偶線中央；二十二歲的胡春楊努力擺脫用血緣連起的絲線，風箏遇見撲翼飛過的蝴蝶，而自由的李振寧回頭看了他一眼，替他切斷了絲線。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">風箏知道蝴蝶是要飛到草叢中，在輕快的空氣中打轉的，但風箏硬是用斷開的絲線纏住藍翼的一角，看似誰都沒用勁，其實誰都在暗暗較量。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">而風箏從未想過蝴蝶不止想割斷他的線，還想讓他就此孤零零地墜入草地，抹去昔日光鮮，任由世人遺忘。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊花了些力氣，總算把一張去年的單子搞到手裏。單子上有些皺褶，撕去了委託人一欄，但不影響他看到那一行「盜取機密資料」，還有負責人的署名「深深」，筆跡與李振寧的不止幾分相似。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他早就該警惕的，高超的擋酒技巧，能把人唬住簽約的口才，容易被小響動驚醒的體質，這樣的精英怎麼會在二十有五才初入設計部。而且對方剛進公司時，距離競標胡氏跟李氏卯足勁要搶的那個大項目恰好半年。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他不止沒有警惕，還把帶著信任的真心交到對方手上，因為這三年以來，他第一次遇見眼裏有「胡春楊」這個小孩的人。然後現實告訴他，這個人在背後藏了一把刀，等著在他展顏歡笑時捅上一下。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">風箏感覺蝴蝶什麼都不用做，自己就要先墜到湖底，下意識攥住胸口前的布料，聽得「叩叩」的敲門聲，他咬了咬嘴唇，藏好一桌的調查結果，還是讓人進來了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">木門打開，先探出頭的是一個黑色的文件夾，然後被小腦袋擠下去。李振寧正要說話，卻在看見他臉色的那一瞬間瞪大眼睛，也顧不得什麼從屬關係，直接衝到他跟前就問：「還好嗎？哪裏不舒服？」</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">「</span> <span class="s1">......</span> <span class="s2">沒事，最近忙了點，可能沒睡夠。」怎麼偏偏是他進來了。胡春楊在心裏歎氣，他的臉色該是得差成什麼樣，才讓對方這麼慌張。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">可對上這張皺著眉，眼裏臉上都帶著擔憂的臉，他忘記了蝶翼上淬著的毒，忘記了剛才那陣心痛，又妄想著伸出尾巴，把動人的蝴蝶拴在身邊。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">真是栽了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">拉下辦公室的簾子，李振寧轉身給他泡了杯溫水，裏頭放著一塊小巧的檸檬切片，待他反應過來時，暖意漫過喉嚨，緊繃的橡皮筋鬆開，倦意一下子捲襲他的大腦。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">既然結局都一樣，還不如在陷得更深之前乾脆就範，至少他還有想出解決辦法的時間。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「累就睡一會吧。」對方臉上掛著得體的微笑，甚至還給他拿來毯子，他抬手拍開，但力氣似乎也被卸去，那張毯子還是落在他的身上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">想起還有話要問，他強撐著精神，像風箏落地前最後的掙扎：「你有真心待我過嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">對方一怔。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">「李振寧是真心待你的，至於我</span> <span class="s1">......</span> <span class="s2">」</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">黑暗牽引著他往下掉，他闔上雙眼，那把聲音越發模糊，他最想聽到的答案，終究隱沒在現實背後。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊再醒來時，桌案被收拾得乾乾淨淨，所有關於李振寧的調查資料跟監控影像一起消失，留給他的只有一封辭職信。電腦很明顯有被動過的痕跡，但除了取走資料，沒有再動其他手腳。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他叫來老爸給他安排的那個祕書，「十分鐘後開個緊急會議。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4">
  <strong><span class="s3">『落幕般謎底揭開</span> <span class="s3">一切期待成為了夢魘</span></strong>
</p><p class="p3">
  <strong><span class="s3">你終於沒忍住</span> <span class="s3">還是亮出殺手鐧』</span></strong>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">小胡總跟他的員工過上熬得不分晝夜的生活，加班之強度甚至讓大家打起地鋪，睜眼閉眼看見的都是工作，在有限的時間內把競標方案推翻重來。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">他就這樣放走李振寧，對方也就此消失得無影無蹤</span> <span class="s1">——</span> <span class="s2">也是，有李氏罩著，他即使掘地三尺也不一定能把人找出來。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他付出過兩次真心，但李汶翰背叛了十九歲的他，從此天各一方；李振寧又在他二十二歲時背叛他，帶著資料去給另一邊天的太子爺覆命。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他想過李振寧會是故意的嗎，故意給他留了點時間，但很快又搖頭否定自己。背叛者從來都不留情面，他又何必痴心妄想。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">在競標場內，他與李汶翰打了照面，彼此眼神都很不善，讓他意外的是，李氏像是對他們的競標計劃一無所知，一群人攥著文件圍在李太子爺身旁，他們中心的低氣壓彷彿都有了實形。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">直到他無意間聽見李汶翰壓低聲音的咬牙切齒：「人找到了嗎？」還有對方身旁那個人的搖頭。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你們都見過他多少遍了，整個城市就這麼大，什麼紀錄查不到，難不成他還能從我們眼皮底下逃跑？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">旁邊的人捏了把汗：「太子爺，有沒有可能是胡氏把人藏起來了？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他至於從李汶翰那邊搶什麼人啊？胡春楊都聽笑了，從拐角處走出，對上那兩個人的視線：「我要藏起誰？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李汶翰抬起眼，從那雙被霧氣掩蓋情緒的眼裏，他難得讀出打量的意味，像是在判斷他是不是在演戲。末了，對方輕啟薄唇，一字一字地道：「李、振、寧。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">荒謬印進現實，他摸上自己的喉嚨，驚訝得發不出半點音節。那邊李汶翰還在說：「能讓他在半途人間蒸發，你還挺有本事的啊，胡春楊。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他想起自己用過的比喻。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">最終那隻蝴蝶脫離束縛，在草叢間消失得無形無蹤，本以為要墜地的風箏睜眼，發現自己被掛在枝椏的末端，沒有破碎，也沒有骯髒的腳印。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">絲帶上還殘存著一點鱗粉。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">08</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「現在外面漫天都是追殺你的，何必呢，盡做些吃力不討好的事。」</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">聽到這個評價時，李振寧正窩在地下室裏打遊戲，馬上從沙發上起來，撲向來人</span> <span class="s1">......</span> <span class="s2">手上的袋子。「姚老板，知道太多也是會被連坐的，你就別問了吧。」</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">在這節骨眼上，李振寧當然沒妄想逃亡到別的城市，畢竟李氏是半邊天，胡氏是另外半邊天，他一有動靜就能馬上被揪住，還不如躲在最危險也最安全的市內。姚明明以前曾委託過他，於是他帶著所有家當躲到人家裏的地下室，能過一天是一天。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他當時是這麼「威脅」對方的：「姚老板要是不打算收留我的話，我不介意讓小胡總知道是誰把單子送到他手上。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">姚明明都無語了：「是你讓我送的，怎麼還倒打一耙呢。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「這你就不懂了吧，我總得給自己留條後路。」雖然說，他本來不需要用到這條後路。他可以把記憶卡交給李汶翰，拿到委託的尾款，從此過上不愁錢和地位的生活；也可以乾脆不行動，再對胡春楊好一點，東窗事發時小胡總自然會護住他。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他本來選的是前者，畢竟他發現胡春楊在調查他，乾脆順水推舟，讓姚老板送去委託單，來趟魚死網破。可看著胡春楊沉沉睡去，拿到手裏的記憶卡彷彿有千斤重，他從胡春楊的世界裏消失，同時也在他僱主的眼皮子底下消失了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">一言蔽之，就是他後悔背叛胡春楊了唄。他在來北京這幾年裏，一直在為李汶翰做事，愣是把人扶成正兒八經的集團繼承人，也接過些私活，每個人看他的眼神都不太單純，他至今回想起都覺得有些嘴臉尤其惡心。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">只有胡春楊是個例外。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">二十出頭的商二代腸子裏沒太多彎彎繞繞，僅僅是因為他為對方擋了酒，送了一盒解酒藥，就對他抱有好感，把他提拔到自己的身邊。人在不清醒時，會下意識抓住自己信任的對象，作為被醉羊抓了半個晚上的人，交出記憶卡前的直覺告訴他，要是他真的背叛胡春楊了，下半輩子恐怕都得跟自己的良心在深夜硬杠。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">間諜給人下圈套慣了，結果玩火自焚，套中自己，只能帶著身上的圈落荒而逃。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">被滿城通緝總比出賣良心要好，至少與風波隔絕後，他睡得比以前都好了些。姚老板也問過他怎麼不跟小胡總坦白，他只是聳了聳肩</span> <span class="s1">——</span> <span class="s2">因為胡春楊會原諒他，而他不配。他手上沾過多少不乾淨的東西，怎麼敢觸碰乾淨的白玉。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他對小胡總說過「李振寧是真心待你」，對方沒聽完後半句就睡著了，自然也就不知道，比起滿口謊言的間諜深深，李振寧這個人要更真實。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">但他也不會再說第二遍了。他跟胡春楊本就該是兩條平行線，就連小朋友都不會把蝴蝶和風箏畫到一起。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「難不成你想在這躲一輩子啊？」姚老板有點好笑地看著他。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他想了想，道：「總有辦法回老鄉的。」</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李振寧本來也沒打算叨擾姚老板太久，可千算萬算，還是在車站被逮住了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">皮鞋踩在光滑地磚上的聲音格外響亮，後頭的腳步急匆匆的，帶著一聲奶呼呼的：「振寧？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他在心底暗舒一口氣，弓起的肩膀陡然放鬆。雖然被逮到實在倒霉，但幸好先來的是胡春楊，不然對上被自己跑單的前僱主，應該會性命堪憂。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「小胡總。」扭頭把這個稱呼說出來的時候，他都有點恍惚。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊好像又長個子了，利用手長腳長的身材優勢撐起身上的西裝，臉上還是架著細框眼鏡，看人的時候不再瞇眼，小孩子那種清爽的氣質在一點點沉澱。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">看來有在好好長大，不知道酒量有沒有變好一點，畢竟他聽說把大項目拿下來的是胡氏，對方肯定又被連軸敬酒，</span>只是他再也沒有為對方送解酒藥的資格。</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你是來找我算帳的嗎？」他明知故問。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">「不是。」胡春楊果然否定了，「你</span> <span class="s1">......</span> <span class="s2">不想留下來嗎？」</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">「留下來被你和李汶翰漫天追殺嗎？」話說出口，看見對方神色驀地蔫下去，他還是咬著牙繼續，「我知道你不是那個意思，但李振寧跟胡春楊真的不是一路人</span> <span class="s1">——</span> <span class="s2">你就放我走吧，我不想在這混了。」</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他們對視良久，胡春楊一直都抿著唇，他一顆心七上八下的，生怕這小孩下一秒找人把他關起來，胡春楊正好往前走了一步，驚得他倒退到牆角。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">對方把手伸進西裝口袋，拿了塊什麼遞到他跟前，他定睛一看，是巧克力。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「要到廣東挺花時間的，你別又犯低血糖了。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李振寧默默接過，說了句很輕的「謝謝」。他記起很久以前，他犯低血糖的時候，胡春楊也是拿了塊巧克力給他；時間再往前一點，他還在設計部的時候，因為總是拿起巧克力就吃，所以胡春楊每次帶來的零食裏都有一堆巧克力。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">坐上火車，看著熟悉的景色一點點被拋在腦後，他覺得自己似乎又能做回那個對世界險惡一無所知的李振寧。可是，胡春楊偏偏在臨行前送他巧克力。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">找了他那麼久，應該有很多話想說吧，但就連拷走資料的事都沒提起，也沒問他怎麼沒把東西交給李汶翰；他說想回家，還就真的成全他了，也不說服他留下來。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">真傻。胡春楊也好，他也好，也許這兩個傻子在攤開底牌後，無論身上套了多少個圈，都注定錯過彼此。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我終於把兩年前就想寫的cp給寫出來了。</p><p>引號內是SNH48的《Spy》的歌詞，也是這篇文的靈感來源。後來把結局改了，因為原結局過於倉促，想給他們一個更符合身分的結局（不搞病嬌了不搞了），既然他們本來就是對立關係，那就好聚好散。<br/>即使他們身上還套著圈。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （原結局）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">06</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">直到酒會結束，李振寧都沒揪出是誰下的藥，他也只能作罷</span> <span class="s1"> —— </span> <span class="s2">人還是低調點為好。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">今天洽談的對象很溫和，眉眼間不卑不亢，答應得更是爽快，也不知道醒酒後會不會後悔，反正他錄音了，賴帳有違商人的素養。美中不足的是，這位老闆比誰都能灌酒，連胡春楊都不能幸免，他勉強扶住已經醉困了的小孩，在夜色中無助地等待接小胡總回家的豪車，自己再打滴滴回去。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">一輛</span> <span class="s1"> SUV </span> <span class="s2">打著車頭燈駛到他們跟前，車門自動打開，他把老闆扶到寬敞的後座上便想離開，結果剛才還在打嗑睡的人一把抓住他的衣袖，他尷尬地卡在路墩與車門的中間。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">司機見狀，說了句：「李先生也上車吧，少爺一旦喝醉就會拉住別人不撒手。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李振寧猶豫了下，還是選擇上車，習慣性地關好車門。胡春楊怎麼都不放手，他就收下這推進任務的大好機會了，當然，在明晃晃的雙刃劍跟前，推拉一下才符合個普通的新助理。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">正所謂狡兔三窟，聰明的人總是準備萬全，說不定能在小胡總的家挖出點什麼</span> <span class="s1"> —— </span> <span class="s2">他是抱著這種想法在高級大廈前下車的，但一小時後，他乾瞪著床上睡熟的小胡總和自己被捏皺的西裝，半步都挪不了。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他一開始還懷疑這是個讓他落網的陷阱，但都整整一個半小時過去了，睡著的人手勁還是那麼大，他被迫坐在主卧的床頭，希望夢境能讓這位祖宗鬆一鬆手。他也不找機密了，他現在就想睡覺，應付酒會過後還在這呆坐了一個小時，社畜的苦誰知道。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">黑暗中其他感官被放大，就在他幾乎打起嗑睡時，聽到一聲隱約的嘟囔，接著一陣風翻過，睡著翻了個身的小羊鬆開了他的手。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">心跳在加速，他也忘了自己剛才寧可睡覺的念頭，俯身聽到胡春楊綿長的呼吸後，從口袋裏掏出手套戴上，小心翼翼地把手伸向最近的床頭櫃。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">櫃子一拉便開，裏頭除了一塊手錶和眼鏡盒，就只有幾本學生用的筆記本，他趁著灑落的月色打開，上頭的字跡歪歪扭扭，白頁的邊角微微泛黃，看來已經有些年頭。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">再往下一個櫃子，看起來比較正常，小瓶的香水佔了半邊，裝著訂製領帶扣和手錶的盒子佔了餘下的半邊。他真的把花花綠綠的盒子逐個打開來看，可裏頭只有鵝絨和躺在上頭的金屬。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">把櫃子關上，他環視四周，正對著滿屋的櫃門發愁，耳朵卻靈敏地捕捉到外頭的腳步聲。於是起夜的管家打開門時，看見的是少爺床邊趴著的青年，一手垂在胡春楊背後的被子上，另一隻手腕枕著頭陷於酣睡之中，呼吸平穩，解開的袖扣使襯衣袖子露出一角。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">門開了有好一會，視線像刺目的燈光般打在他身上，心裏的緊繃加重疲憊感，待關門聲起的時候，他腦裏成了一片漿糊，迷迷糊糊地掉進早已鋪設的夢境裏。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊睜眼時，窗外的雲霞只探出了一小截。被褥被背後的重量壓住，他小心地扭過頭，看見坐在床邊睡著的青年，伴隨著一陣酒後的頭痛。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">床頭櫃上放著似曾相識的藥盒，他拿過來一看，上面貼了張字寫得歪歪扭扭的字條，不離讓他好好吃藥的叮囑。他看李振寧還穿著昨晚的西裝，拿了遙控器把空調溫度調低了點；還伸手打算替對方微調姿勢，免得一覺醒來發現自己睡麻了身子，誰知手剛碰到對方，手心傳來一下顫動，小考拉緩緩睜開了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他嚇了一跳，「醒了？辛苦你了，今天給你放假，要不要去客房睡一會？」</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">對方閉著眼睛，隨意地搖了搖頭，音節都是黏在一起的：「不想動</span> <span class="s1"> ...... </span> <span class="s2">」</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「那你睡這裏吧，醒了讓司機送你回去。」他使了勁把人拉到床上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「唔，」對方倒是不客氣地滾到一旁，在與周公繼續約會前不忘補了句，「小胡總，記得吃藥。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊拿了衣服，往浴室裏走一趟，出來時穿著又一套整齊的西裝，本來睡得亂糟糟的頭髮被梳子摸順，走到客廳的第一件事，便是先把解酒藥和著水服下。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「少爺起了。」管家跟他打了個招呼，然後狐疑地看著空蕩蕩的身後，「李先生呢？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「他睏，我就把人留在房間裏了。」他慣是知道自己什麼酒品的，估計他昨晚扯著人家的手不肯放，折騰了大半夜。要是再把人叫起來，實在算不上個好上司。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">可管家急了：「那畢竟是外人</span> <span class="s1"> ...... </span> <span class="s2">」</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「行了，他要是有什麼壞心思，至於到現在還沒出手嗎？等他醒來，你記得讓人把他送回去。」胡春楊擺手，打發對方做早餐去了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">實際上，李振寧要是真有什麼壞心思，他也捨不得處理掉對方。想了想那雙清澈見底的眼睛，裏頭全是自己的倒影，兩次的擋酒與送藥，還有剛才像小孩子一樣迷迷糊糊的姿態，心上最柔軟的棉花像被打了一拳，四處飄散充盈著微冷的心窩。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他不知道的是，就在自己的主卧裏，剛才還一臉迷糊的人已經戴上手套，正眨巴著大眼睛去看昨晚沒「搜刮」的地方。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">07</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「找到了嗎？」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李振寧甫踏入咖啡廳，便聽得身旁傳來李汶翰的聲音，低頭看去，太子爺剛好放下彈出戰績的手機，與他對上眼。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他點了點頭，手心裏被悄悄塞了紙，打開一看，上面只寫著「沒有外人」一句，筆鋒凌厲。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">總算能安心地拉開椅子坐下，他一上來就給僱主匯報情況：「主卧裏有書面文件，要是下次機會，他把電腦一起帶進屋了，你想要的東西就都能帶出來。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你最好是真的帶出來。」李汶翰皮笑肉不笑，聽得他心底一沉，「你可別栽在一個小孩子身上了。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「怎麼會，你我又不是第一天認識。只是胡家人都太警惕，我不得不防著他們。」說這話的時候，他後頸都冒出了細汗。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他來北京幾年了，還是有自信拋開感情完成任務的，但李汶翰這麼一說，眼神這麼一掃，他心底那點不忍好像被對方掏出來仔細端詳過一般，嚇得他汗毛直豎。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊只是他的任務對象，縱使生出百般柔情，他也得像個機械人般壓抑七情六慾，好把機密文件圖謀到手。他接過的任務當中，有那麼幾件需要付出更多感情，可他最後還是毫髮無損地完成了，怎麼可能就此翻車。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「那就記住你說的話，在競標前把東西交到我手上。」伴著這句話，李汶翰將一隻小瓶也交到他手上，「讓胡家人睡個好覺吧。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">隨著競標越來越近，胡氏內的氛圍也漸趨緊張，小胡總的行程被洽談與飯局逐漸填滿，當胡春楊把電腦帶進車裏的時候，李振寧也悄悄藏好了身上的小瓶。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">還是那個擋不住酒的老闆，還是在送小胡總進車裏的時候被拽住了袖子。一切都跟上回般熟悉，不同的是他在水壺裏擠了一滴迷藥，作模作樣地端出幾杯水，讓辛勞的管家也喝上一口。至於胡春楊，雖然早就醉了，但以防這人半途醒來，還是下個雙重保險為妙。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">三杯水裏都下了迷藥，他只挑剩下的那杯，但他卻是唯一一個提前用了解藥的人。他安靜地坐在胡春楊的床邊，看牽著他的那隻手無力垂下，聽到外面重物倒在沙發上的聲響，從口袋裏掏出手套與記憶卡，打開手提電腦嵌入卡槽。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">在等待拷貝文件的期間，他躡手躡腳地拉開衣櫃門，撥開一堆衣服，在深處碰到個盒子，用雙手拉了出來，幾份書面文件安靜地躺在裏面。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他連著記憶卡拿起文件，將東西歸回原位，在推門離開前最後看了一眼熟睡的胡春楊。如果這個人就只是他的上司，即使那些溫情的瞬間像築好巢的鴿子般，一直在他腦海中盤旋，他也不至於陷入煩惱。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">在胡氏耗了這麼久，他也是時候回去覆命了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">一句輕得像風的「對不起」在風中消散，他伸手去扭門把，準備潛入夜色中</span> <span class="s1"> ——</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「咔嚓」一聲，門鎖沒開，而他的臉色在霎那間刷白。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「真可惜。」這些天聽慣了的嗓音從背後響起，他機械式地扭過頭去，對上昏暗燈光間胡春楊沉得讓人生畏的一雙眼。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">翻車了。他後退幾步，背脊貼在門板，聽見小孩在說：「我還以為你至少會猶豫一下。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">胡春楊到底是從什麼時候發現他的身份，又是在這裏等他落網等了多久，這些他都無暇去想了，他只知道胡春楊上前牽著他的手，使了狠勁地扣緊，把他帶到床邊，再往後的事情，他就像斷片般，一點也記不得了。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">再醒來時，腰腹微酸，腳腕一沉，他定睛望去，一個鐐銬牢牢地拴在他的腳上。</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">08</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p4"><span class="s3">『落幕般謎底揭開</span> <span class="s3">一切期待成為了夢魘</span></p><p class="p3"><span class="s3">你終於沒忍住</span> <span class="s3">還是亮出殺手鐧』</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">小胡總是在幾天前查出李振寧的身分的。如李振寧的評價般，他戒心重，卻務求親眼得知真相，當檔案夾著一張單子放到他面前時，百般的矛盾似乎都得到解答。</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">單子的日期有些舊了，大概是一年前，委托人的名字沒見過，負責人一欄寫著</span> <span class="s1"> 1105 </span> <span class="s2">，而委托內容是盜取機密資料。而</span> <span class="s1"> 1105 </span> <span class="s2">的檔案上，有李振寧的筆跡，不過簽的是「深深」這個名字。</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「聽說他在業界裏有點名氣，雖然主要都在一個商業界巨頭手底下工作，但散接的委托完成得很快。」他的心腹是這麼說的。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">是誰想要對胡氏下手，他還是清楚的。他氣的是在競標前夕，因為主觀判斷，自己差點對一個間謀付出了全部的信任。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李振寧在他面前表現得天衣無縫，是他主動接近對方，也是他主動把對方帶到酒會，再扯著人家到他家裏；就連提起汶翰哥，對方也只是風輕雲淡地帶過，彷彿跟汶翰哥只是普通朋友。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">一切都很完美，除了他抽屜裏的錶盒有被動過的痕跡。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他都敢在自己辦公室裏安監控了，當然也會在家裏安一個小小的竊聽器，他就挑著安在汶翰哥送他的錶盒裏，反正他不可能再戴上那塊手錶。如果有人要從他這得到些什麼，肯定是要翻床頭櫃的，竊聽器的音軌在李振寧留宿那夜尤其波動，他怎麼都得起疑心。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">知道真相後，他把原先藏在家裏的文件換成假的，再以忙碌作帶著手提電腦辦公的借口，實際上他手邊處理的資料都無關緊要。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">不得不說，李振寧給的解酒藥真的有奇效，一圈敬酒下來他愣是得裝醉，回家喝的水比平時喝的味道不太一樣，但他還是醒著的。他閉著眼等對方行動，可又希望對方什麼都不做。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他終究是失望了，夾雜著一絲怒意，打開小騙子的身體，讓他變成自己的所有物。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他走進李振寧跟李汶翰慣常到的那間咖啡廳，環視一圈，李汶翰正在窗邊打電話，唇邊泛著一絲漫不經心的笑。他低頭匆匆走往那邊，把公文袋「啪」地一下拍在桌子上。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李汶翰抬頭，看見是他，變了變臉色：「小胡總挺有雅致的啊，但我還在等人，沒時間跟你聊天。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「我也不是來聊天的，深深昨天晚上花了一番功夫才得到這些資料，我想著不給你太可惜而已。」胡春楊瞇了瞇眼，「不過，他偷的資料都是假的，恐怕幫不上你的忙。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李汶翰的臉色沉得可怕，無形的火花在半空迸發，半晌後才緩了語氣，感嘆道：「他還是折在你這了，倒跟我想的不一樣。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「你就不關心他的死活嗎？一個間諜，被他的任務對象抓住，能剩條命都算不錯的了。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">對方總算是看進他的眼睛，一字字地道：「你捨不得。」</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「的確。」輕笑消散在門外的空氣裏。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">他沒有騙李汶翰，無人不知他對李振寧的偏愛，他給這位哥哥下的套，不過是為了拴緊他而已。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">李振寧的身影自公司裏消失，胡春楊的房子裏卻多了個名為深深的青年，瑟縮起來像隻受驚的小動物，比往日靈動的模樣更惹人垂憐。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">「我們換個身分重新相處吧，深深。」他輕輕抓住對方沒有上鐐銬的那隻腳腕。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">這次誰都不能再從對方身邊逃開。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>